Many varieties of games, including most forms of organized sports, are played as a series of game events (where game play actually occurs) throughout what is often called a “season” that occurs only once a year over the course of a few weeks or months. Within that yearly season, the interval of time between game events (during which no game play occurs) can vary greatly from only a day or two to multiple weeks. During the lengthier intervals of time between game events, some audience members may lose interest and may become less inclined to again devote time to attending, watching, listening to or otherwise following the play of subsequent game events.
In contrast, other audience members may maintain considerably greater interest in the progress of a particular player or team as a season progresses, and may desire to be frequently presented with information concerning details of that player's or team's progress. Such avidly interested audience members are frequently quite knowledgeable about the history, rules and/or notable milestones of a game (especially where the game is an organized sport), and desire to be kept abreast of various statistical developments as they occur in as close to real time as possible.
Satisfying the need to hold audience member interest and to provide the kinds of statistical information that more avidly interested audience members desire often falls to an individual (often referred to in organized sports as a “sports information director”) who is associated with an organization to which a particular player belongs or is associated with a school or college to which a particular team belongs. It is frequently the case that such an individual is unable to entirely devote their time to such tasks as they frequently fulfill many roles within their organization or educational institution (e.g., coaching, instruction, team logistics, fundraising, etc.). Unfortunately, maintaining the historical knowledge, gathering statistics from game events occurring in a current season and reviewing statistics thoroughly to identify upcoming and currently achieved milestones can be time consuming tasks.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the techniques described herein are needed.